Runther
Runther '('R/'ocky and G/'unther) is the romantic pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue. They are currently frenemies. This ship, like every possible kind of relationships between the main characters, still has a chance of happening in the future. Rocky seems relatively nicer to Gunther (and Tinka) than Cece is. It is rumoured that Rocky and Gunther might get together later in the show. It is also rumoured that Gunther and Deuce will fight again (Add It Up) to conquer Rocky's heart. In lots of Shake It Up episodes (Model It Up, Break It Up, Hot Mess It Up), they are really close. Gunther also touches Rocky in many different situations. This love ship is supported by most of DeCe and Tynka shippers, and also one of the most supported ships on the show. Throughout the show, Rocky and Gunther show many signs of affection, like Gunther checking Rocky out in almost every single episode','' and Rocky speaking mainly to Gunther when talking to the Hessenheffers. It is likely they hold feelings for each other. These Fans are called RuntheRockerz. Pairing Names *'Gucky''' - (Gu/nther + Ro/'cky') *'Gocky (G'/unther + R/'ocky') *'''''Runther - (R'/ocky + G/'unther) (most popular) *'Ronther' - (Ro/cky + Gu/'nther') Rocky's Opinion on Gunther Rocky thinks that Gunther dresses and acts weird (Hot Mess It Up), but she is still nice to him. She is the one who usually tells CeCe to do something nice to/for Gunther and Tinka. She also likes that Gunther (and Tinka) thinks her like the "boss" of the duo, and not CeCe. (Vatalihootsit It Up). Gunther's Opinion on Rocky Despite his apparently ego-centric personality, Gunther thinks Rocky is the smartest girl in their school (Vatalihootsit It Up). He thinks, with Tinka, Rocky is the real "boss" of the duo, while CeCe is her "little red assistant" (Vatalihootsit It Up). Also, Gunther thinks Rocky is a sort of "witch" because she guessed the Mystery Guest really quick. (Kick It Up). Similarities Between Rocky and Gunther There are some similarities between these two characters: *Both have a "softer side" for animals. Rocky being a vegetarian (Meatball It Up) and Gunther constantly making things for his kittens (Add It Up) *Both are dancers on the show "Shake It Up, Chicago". *Both attend the same school. *Have known each other since the 1st grade. *Both have a particular love for the colours and "weird" dress combinations. *Both are the "good-counterpart" or "innocent one" of their friendship groups, as Tinka and CeCe usually plan things and drag them into ridiculous plans. (Add It Up, Start It Up, Hot Mess It Up, Break It Up, etc) *Both are in love with dancing. *Both are single. *They don't give up. For example, when Cece wanted to give up, Rocky wanted to keep dancing. When Tinka wanted to give up, Gunther wanted to keep dancing. (Give It Up) *They both have changed their attitude and appearance for the wrong reasons and abandoned their best friends. (Age It Up, Wild It Up etc.) *They both have a natural model attitude (Model It Up ) *Both have their catchphrase saying "Hi", "Hey Hey Hey!" (Rocky) and "Hello Bay-bee!" (Gunther) *They both have had a bad/rock attitude (Wild it up, Egg It Up) *They both have had alteregos, The Rock (Rocky) and G''' (Gunther) *Both are smart. Rocky often shows her cleverness during the episodes, and in Protest It Up Gunther learned Russian in a short time, so it's possible his skills show when he is less distracted. *InMade in Japan Gunther did start to argue with the ones who stole his and Tinka's clothes but Tinka threw the first punch, Rocky is constantly having to calm Cece down. Runther Moments Season 1 '''Start It Up *When Gary said: " It's the spotlight dance!", he dug his head between Gunther and Rocky. *When Gunther and Tinka walk up to Rocky and CeCe and tell them that they are auditioning for Shake It Up, and that CeCe and Rocky will lose, Rocky looks hurt. *When Rocky was on the stage for the audition and dance, Gunther was looking at her during her exibition. *If you watch Gunther closely, he almost claps when her audition is over, but hesitates when Tinka looks over at him. *When Rocky was talking to CeCe about how she was afraid to audition, she said "Maybe Gunther (And Tinka) are right. *Gunther was watching Rocky dance during her audition the whole time, and it looked like he was hoping she would get in. Meatball It Up *Gunther and Rocky stand close to each other and tilt their heads together as they wave to the audience. *In the last scene of the episode, when Gunther said "This is Shake It Up Chicago, not "I Just Ate Chicago", he talked directly to Rocky and took her shoulders. Kick It Up *Rocky tells Gunther that she is a witch. He doesn't believe her at first, but when she preditcs the truth, he gasps and is scared. He screams, "Witch!". *When Rocky was right about the guest star, Gunther pushes his sister in front and looks at Rocky at the end of the scene with fear and suprise. *when Deuce told CeCe & Rocky that they were getting Gunther & Tinka freaky, It showed Rocky looking at Gunther and she was smiling like he was adorable when switching with Tinka Show It Up *Rocky wants Gunther and Tinka to join their team so they can win. *Gunther called Rocky (and CeCe) "Bay-beeees". *When Gunther and Tinka join Candy and Randy, Rocky seems very sad and confused. *When Gunther runs off frustrated after Randy and Candy immitate them, Rocky looks horrified while Cece just laughs. Heat It Up *When Tinka shows up, Rocky asks where Gunther is. *When Tinka says Gunther was on medical leave, Rocky looked concerned and asked what happened. Hot Mess It Up *When Rocky was making up what CeCe said about Gunther, it might have been what she thought about him instead. *When Tinka made Little Tinka say, "Me Too. It tears my heart out." in the studio, and she takes off the heart and puts it on Gunther's vest, when it switches back to Rocky and CeCe, Rocky's watching Gunther and fingering her necklace, with is a key with a heart on he end of the handle. *When Rocky was saying things about Gunther, she touched his shoulders alot. *Rocky seems worried that Gunther is moving away to the old country. *When Rocky imitates "Gunther's girlfriend", she laughs, probably because she knows she would have been more enthusiastic about it. *At the dance, after Gunther says "no one can see your fabulous dress out there", he turns and smiles at Rocky, who smiles back. *Rocky nudges CeCe with her elbow and says "I want to see the dress Gunther made you", in a sweet tone. *Gunther grabs both of Rocky's shoulders. *Whenever Gunther said "as my future wife", Rocky seemed a little upset. *When Rocky made the air heart, and mouth "I love you", it sort of looked like she was only making a heart around Gunther. *Gunther also nudges Rocky when he's explaining why he's leaving. *Rocky looked really upset and sad when Gunther left. It also looked like something was on her mind. Model It Up *Gunther helped Rocky with her modeling. *When Gunther offered to help Rocky with her modeling he called her "bay-beee". *When Gunther was telling Rocky how to do the modeling, he was holding on her shoulders for quite some time. *Gunther kneels down next Rocky at the end of the "Inner Cat" scene. *Gunther yells "Go Jaguar!" (Rocky) first. Vatalihootsit It Up *Rocky wanted to stay in the Hessenheffer's house, while CeCe wanted to leave. *Rocky and Gunther show a friendly connection in this episode. *Gunther, during the exchange of Vatalihootsit Day compliments, decides to make his compliments to Rocky, not to CeCe. *When Rocky decided to give her compliment to Tinka, Gunther looked a little sad. Maybe because he wished she would have complimented him. *Gunther said Rocky is the smartest girl at their school. *Gunther and Tinka's parents seem to prefer Rocky than CeCe. *Gunther, during the exchange of compliments, bows to Rocky. *Gunther gives his present to Rocky. *In the end, Rocky pushes Gunther playfully after saying "friend" *Rocky was so interested in the Hessenheffer's story thet she didn't notice and almost ate an eye. *Rocky was not going to bail on the Hessenheffers, even thought it meant losing a Katy Perry ticket *Rocky seemed upset when Gunther slammed the door in her face when they were leaving. *When Gunther explained what Vatalihootsit was, Rocky said in a sweet voice "Aww you would have been our first choice too!" and Gunther looked extremely happy and flattered. Break It Up *Near the end, Gunther and Rocky sit close together. *During the dialogue before the dance in the studio of Shake It Up Chicago, Gunther looks at Rocky many times. *When Rocky was hurt, Gunther was shown touching her knee and looking at the wound. *When Gunther and Tinka are babysitting Flynn at the campsite, Gunther says to Flynn "Don't worry". It may show that he was worried about Rocky as well. *Gunther didn't laugh at Tinka's comment about Rocky's foot, like usual. He looked at her with a glare, showing that he cared about Rocky and her wound. *Gunther signs Rocky's plaster really big. *Gunther thinks Rocky (and CeCe) are going to miss him during the summer vacation. *Gunther shows concern about Rocky's foot. *Gunther puts his hand on Rocky's knee and his hand on her ankle. He seems to be trying to comfort her and help her out. *When they were playing Truth or Dare, Cece asks Tinka " What was the last lie you told?" and Tinka answers "Yes, Gunther, I would love to see what they're doing at their camp fire!" This might imply that Gunther whats to see their camp fire, or Rocky. *When Deuce fell from the tree, Gunther moved closer to Rocky. *When they were sitting together, they actually seemed comfortable beside each other, as in, they are not looking at each other in disgust. *When the others are cheering for Rocky, Gunther is clapping AND (If you listen closely and watch his lips) he's whistling for her *when Rocky yells, "Guys, that was great!" right before she steps on the bottle, Gunther is the only one who looks at her when they're starting to sit down. And he's the first one to look up when she cries out. *Gunther looks in Rocky's direction with a dreamy look on his face after Ty says, "Look at Rocky, she looks like a fool!" *When CeCe is looking at Rocky's foot, so is Gunther, and when CeCe says, "Guys, that looks bad." Gunther nods slightly, agreeing, with a very worried look on his face. Season 2 Shake It Up, Up & Away *In this episode, Shake It Up, Up & Away, Gunther (and Tinka) sang Rocky the "awkward song" on the bus. *When Gunther and Tinka sing the "awkward song" to Rocky, she smiled at Gunther (and Tinka). *When Gunther sang the "awkward song" to Rocky & she was getting up to leave, he was looking at her sweetly. *Tinka and CeCe both said Rocky and Gunther were sick as an excuse to leave. Auction It Up *Rocky shoves two cupcakes in Gunther and Tinka's faces. *When Rocky shoves the cupcake in Gunther's face, he smiles. *Rocky eats frosting off of Gunther's face. *Gunther and Tinka give CeCe and Rocky the money they need to help Miss Nancy. *(During the cupcake scene) While Tinka was talking to Cece, Gunther numerous times at Rocky. *When Gunther and Tinka walked up and Gunther said, "The fruitcakes are selling cupcakes," he visibly checked Rocky out. Camp It Up *In the scene where Rocky and Cece were writing their book reports, Rocky had a glittery shirt, much like Gunther and Tinka's attire. Split It Up *After the dance, Gunther and Rocky exchanged many glances and smiles at each other. *Gunther called Rocky a young lady. *Rocky was jealous of Gunther and CeCe dancing together on Good Morning Chicago. In fact, she broke two mugs out of anger and jealousy, while Tinka just broke one. *Gunther "aww'd" when he read the note from Rocky to CeCe, thinking it was sweet. *Rocky was visibly jealous when Gunther and CeCe were dancing together. *Rocky was upset that she wasn't chosen to dance on Good Morning Chicago, meaning either she wanted Gary to choose her and CeCe, or her and Gunther. *At first, Rocky was eager to help Tinka make CeCe sick, in order for her not to be able to dance with Gunther, and possiblly hoping that Gary would pick her to dance with Gunther if CeCe couldn't. *After the first dance in the beginning of the show, when Gary said "Two of Shake It Up Chicago's best dancers" Rocky & Gunther stared right at eachother for 5 seconds, smiling. Judge It Up *In court, Gunther wore lime green, the Runther color. *Rocky said there was alot to like about the Hessenheffers (or Gunther), but she said that they owed them money. That may be only one of the reasons. *Gunther (and Tinka) were constantly teasing Cece, but not Rocky (as much), possibly having to do with Gunther not wanting them too. It appears that way in a lot of episodes. *During Cece's flashback, Gunther supposedly called Cece and Rocky 'Stinky and the Brain'. It seems like Cece's nickname was more harsh than Rocky's. *During Rocky's flashback, Gunther was seen dancing for a brief moment before being stopped by Tinka. Possibly saying Gunther liked their dancing, or she wanted him too. *Rocky apologized first saying it was their fault, Gunther and Tinka did right after. *Whe they were blaiming eachother, Rocky and Gunther stood on the across from eachother and argued mostly to eachother. *Gunther (and Tinka) felt really sorry for not paying Rocky (and Cece). *Gunther patted Rocky on the shoulder after giving them the money they owe them in pennies. *During Rockys flashback when Rocky (And CeCe) were dancing, It looked like Gunther was looking at Rocky the whole time. *During Gunther and Tinkas flashback, Rocky went on her knees and seemed to be begging and looking at Gunther, and Gunther smiled and looked like he thought it was cute. Whodunit Up? *Gunther said he would protect the girls, including Rocky. *When Gunther screamed and ran away like a little girl, Rocky looked a little disappointed, but almost expecting it. *When the janitor opened the door, Rocky and Gunther were in the back together. *Rocky looked at Gunther when the janitor said to stop heating up herring in the microwave, he sunk down of embarrasment. *When the gang finds Gary in the studio, you can see that Gunther is the farthest away from Rocky, but is behind her when questioning him. *Rocky agreed with Gunther when he said that something wasn't right around here. *When Rocky screamed "SABOTAGE" and pointed the flashlight out, so did Gunther ( and Cece & Tinka). *Rocky was explaining why Gary was here so late, Gunther keeps looking at Rocky very intrigued even a split second before she starts talking like he knew she was going to explain. *Gunther and Tinka are clearly wearing different types of green (specifically limegreen) which is the Runther Color. *The gang moved up onto the dance floor, Gunther was still right behind Rocky. *Rocky said "Guys were wrong". Gunther looked suddenly at her and then his eyes started to wander. *In the Whodunit Dance, Rocky and Gunther were dancing next to eachother the whole time, for the dance. (The Runther king is upon us). *Gunther and Rocky went out the same door, and walked onto the dance floor very comfortably. *Gunther remarked about Gary, Rocky gave him a sarcastic look. *Gunther stepped out of Rocky's way very obviously when confronting the janitor. *Rocky and Gunther knelt next to eachother to see if Gary was okay. *Cece asked Rocky if they should tell Gary that his car's break didn't work (Gunther and Tinka's action. She told Cece that he will figure it out, letting their revenge happen. *Lime green was represented often in this episode. *When Rocky and CeCe saw Gunther and Tinka practicing their dancing late at night, Rocky kept pointing her flashlight at Gunther. *Gunther looked like he agreed with everything Rocky was saying when talking to Gary. *When Rocky agreed with Gunther that something wasn't right, he looked kind of happy. *Almost every second when Rocky CeCe Gunther and Tinka were talking to Gary, Gunther kept looking at Rocky expecting her to know the answer for everything. Tunnel It Up *Rocky's date for the formal ball was blonde and very tall (A Gunther look-a-like). Maybe she only went with him because he looked like Gunther, and Gunther couldn't make it. Protest It Up *Gunther was sitting behind Rocky during the assembly. *Gunther was seen smiling and looking at Rocky nearly the whole time they were at Crusty's . *Gunther seemed very supportive of Rocky during the walkout, and chanted with all of the kids. He even started the chant once. *Rocky and Gunther were standing next to each other during the walkout. *Gunther looked upset when Rocky was about to leave the protest. *At the end of the episode, Gunther called Rocky (And CeCe) "Bay-bees". *Rocky said Gunther and Tinka were looking good. Reality Check It Up *When CeCe threw Rocky next to Gunther on the sofa, Rocky looks very nervous/shy for a second. *When CeCe threw Rocky next to Gunther, Rocky and Gunther both smile and give eachother a little wave. *Gunther was clearly trying not to laugh when Rocky said Gary talks like a 1990's time capsule, and smiles at her after she says it. *Gunther burst out into laughter at Rocky's joke after Gary left. *When Gunther made a joke about "Rocky's sour grapes", He grinned at Rocky and she mocked him. *When Gunther is pushing Rocky and CeCe out of the way of the TV, he smiles at Rocky. *Rocky and Gunther glance at eachother a few times during the episode. *Rocky didn't seem so happy about the Reality Show saying Gunther and CeCe were in love. *When Gunther tried to feed CeCe a chip, Rocky looked rather jealous. *Some fans think that Gunther only flirted CeCe to make her mad. *Near the end when Rocky was very mad about the Reality show, It could have been because they said CeCe was in love with Gunther, and not her. Rock And Roll It Up *Gunther finished Rocky's sentence. *Rocky and Gunther shared more than one glances. *When Gerald and Tilly were talking to Trudy and Eidie for the first time, when Tinka was talking, Gunther looked like he was staring at Trudy, like he was day dreaming about her. *In the beginning of Rock and Roll it up right after the old ladies finished dancing and everyone was clapping, Rocky glanced at Gunther... And when she saw he wasn't looking back she turned her head away awkwardly. *When everybody was sitting down and Edie was about to start the story again, it looked like Gunther and Rocky were moving their heads in eachothers direction and looking at eachother. Slumber It Up *When Gunther leaves cause he cant stay at the slumber party, Rocky looks upset. *When Gunther broke down the wall, Rocky was looking at him with a shocked look and seemed relieved and impressed. *When Rocky ran off, Gunther was staring at her. *When Rocky said "Bryan texted me back, his phone died!" Gunther crossed his arms and frowned a little bit. *When Rocky said, "Which is exactly what I thought had happened the entire time." She looked at Gunther and smiled at him, as though she expected him to be impressed. *Gunther seemed upset when he found out he wasn't invited to the Slumber party, possibly because he wanted to be with the girls, or Rocky. Surprise It Up *Rocky and Gunther's outfits matched. Both tops were sparkly & black *Rocky invited Gunther to CeCe's party, that shows she didn't want Gunther to feel left out. *Cece said Rocky "If Gunther asks... tell him his invitation got lost in mail". But Rocky invited him anyways cause maybe she wanted him there. *Rocky and Gunther were hiding in the same place when going to surprise CeCe. *Gunther told CeCe that everyone he liked was busy, and Rocky was busy planning CeCe's birthday party. So this may or may not have indicated that he invited Rocky to the funeral before CeCe but she couldn't go. Made In Japan *Before CeCe came in, Rocky was rubbing Gunther's shoulder, probably talking to him and/or comforting him because Tinka got caught by the cops. *Rocky and Gunther danced next to each other twice in this episode, for most of the dances. *When Rocky said they needed the quickest way to the airport and CeCe said she was on it, Gunther and Rocky smiled at each other. *They said "CeCe!" at the same time. *They exchanged many glances. *Their outfits matched a little bit during the Blue man's group performance; Gunther's whole outfit was light blue like Rocky's shirt. *Rocky (and CeCe) helped Gunther be reunited with Tinka. *When Rocky, Gunther and CeCe were talking, Rocky and Gunther were standing very close to each other. *Gunther smiled at Rocky when he was thanking her and CeCe. *Gunther was mostly talking to Rocky when he was talking with Rocky and CeCe. *When Gunther hugged Gary, Rocky went in for a group hug and decided not to, but she touched Gunther's hand. *The two of them showed a friendly connection in this episode. *During the second time Rocky & Gunther danced next to eachother, they were very close and reached their arms out at one another, and were talking. *When Gary was talking about the video game, Gunther and Rocky were in the background, talking and switching gloves. *Rocky got to Gunther before CeCe which means Gunther called her first, or she was quicker to help Gunther. *Gunther said he would have called the others, but they were all to cheap to pay for the international calling plan. He talked to Rocky, so that means she paid to get to talk to him. *When CeCe, Rocky and Gunther were running to find Tinka, Gunther had his hand on Rockys back when they got there. *You can tell Rocky was upset for Gunther almost losing Tinka. *When Rocky and CeCe tried to talk the officer out of de-porting Tinka (and seperating the duo as well), Rocky was the first to say something. Meaning she must've felt more upset for them than CeCe did *Lime green (The Runther color) was represented often in this episode. *Rocky seemed annoyed that Gunther invited CeCe, possibly because she wanted to be alone with Gunther. Fanfiction *Next To You *Date It Up *Fiancee *The new student *How_it_Happened *I_Don't_Care *Love Hearts *Meanwhile On The Internet *The Perfect Dance *When Doves Cry: Everybody's Fool *Blurting Out I love you Is Sometimes For The Best *Illuminated *My Sweetheart *The New Girl: Rocky *Drama It Up *When the wolfs cry *Leave Me Breathless *Our Social Network *Can You Fix An Heart *Let Me Give Your Heart A Break *Cinderella It Up *How To Love *Cant_you_understand_that_I_love_you_too *Baby On Board *How Can I Tell You *Time Of Our Lives *Finally *99 Problems To Solve *Kitties *We Stand As 1 Or We Fall As 4 *Anything is Possible *Weddings! Crazy Weddings! *Dancers United *Prom Night *Camping It Up *Dream It Up *Songs Dedicated To You - A Wedding Story *Stay_With_Me_Forever_and_Always *Little Jones *New Years Eve *Halloween It Up *Love It Up *How Can I Tell You *A XMas Miracle *S*it My Glittery Husband Says *My Science Patner *Runther Music Shuffle Challenge *Oh Darling *The Broken Within *You Would Have Loved Her *The Panther and The Jaguar: The Runther Drabbles *Hero *ChatBox *Wrong Love *Sh_t_My_Glittery_Husband_Says_The_Series *Calendar *What Is This Feeling? *What Happened To You *iDance It Up *It's Disgusting How I Love You *Fake Real Love *Sentimientos Encontrados *Love It Up *You Bring Out The Best Of Me *A RTD Story A Summer To Remember *La Vida o La Muerte *Verte una vez mas *Paired with Love *Team RTD The Drabble Series *Recuerdame *You're Paying *Mending A Heart *Accidentally Runther Gallery 529px-Zo.png Runther Sis1.png Thousandyears_ruther.png 640px-Runther.png Rocky Gunther Runther Dance.png Runther_LoveYou.png Runther2.png 0000000000000000000.png 000000000000000000000000000000.png 0000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000000000000000.png 0000000000000000000000000000.png 000000000000000000000000000.png 00000000000000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000000000.png 00000000000000000000000.png 0000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000000.png 00000000000000000000.png 000000000000000.png 00000000000000.png 000000000000.png 00000000000.png 0000000000.png 000000000.png 00000000.png 000000.png 00000.jpg 0000.png 000.png 00.jpg 0.jpg 457px-RuntherTynkaLove.png Thousandyears ruther.png tumblr_m1uzkq1wDV1rouq2xo1_r1_500.jpg Quotes ---- Start It Up (A boy and girl walk up to Rocky and CeCe) Gunther: Hello Peoples, I am Gunther. Tinka: And I am Tinka! Gunther: And we are... Both: The Hessenheffers! (throws arms up) CeCe: We know who you are. You've been exchange students since the first grade. Rocky: (sarcastically) And when do we get to exchange you back? Kick It Up Rocky: It's Kent Boyd, from So You Think You Can Dance. Tinka: How can you guess that so quickly? Rocky: (sarcastically, getting closer to Gunther) I don't guess...I KNOW. CeCe: She has the blood of a witch Gunther: Ha, do you think just because we from a small mountain country we believe in such nonsense? Kent Boyd: Hi, I'm Kent Boyd from So You Think You Can Dance. Gunther: (scared by Rocky ) AHH! WITCH! Show It Up Rocky: Gunther, Tinka, hurry it up! CeCe: Yeah, It's our time to rehearse. Gunther: We still have the stage for five minutes! Don't get your panties in your lunch! Gunther: Good evening ladies, gentleman... and bay-bees! (smiling at Rocky) Hot Mess It Up Gary Wilde: Guys the producers want to add some new stuff to the Shake It Up, Chicago website, so we need someone to host a, uh... Gunther: Puppet show? We are ready! (with puppet) I am Little Gunther! Tinka: (with puppet) And I am little Tinka! Gunther & Tinka: (with puppets) And we are the Little Hessenheffers! Rocky: And I'm a little nauseous... Gary: As tempting as that is...no. Rocky: CeCe's little crush has been brewing for a long time. Do you know how many times I've heard: "Oh Gunther's so cute, Gunther's such a great dancer, Oh I wonder what Gunther would look like on a horse!" CeCe: (hits her with sock) I think he gets it! Gunther: Yes, I do get it. And by the way, I look magnificent on a horse! Category:Tunnel It Up Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Rocky Category:Pairings with Gunther Category:RTD Category:Runther Category:Kenton Duty Category:Zendaya Category:Ronther Category:Gocky Category:Gucky